Shining Knight
}} Sir Justin, the Shining Knight, was a member of the extended Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Sir Justin was once a knight in King Arthur's Court, but survived into the 20th century. He took on the name "Shining Knight" to protect the innocent, and was recruited into the Justice League during its expansion period. Shining Knight donned a magical armor that protected him from strong impacts, wielded a magic sword that could cut through virtually everything, and rode a winged steed called Winged Victory, all of which were given to him by Merlin, Arthur's wizard. Sir Justin was a knight of great value, integrity, and compassion, dedicated to fight for the weak and the helpless. He accounted how once King Arthur ordered him to slaughter an entire village, and though torn between his loyalties and his sense of justice he spared them all. Arthur thanked him for it and Shining Knight took great pride in that; otherwise, had he been wrong, he assured he'd had left the court in shame. It is unknown what part he played during the fall of Camelot that Jason Blood instigated, but he survived the siege. He once fought an Ogre named Blunderbore at some point and slew him, although the Ogre apparently turned out to be Morgaine Le Fay in disguise. His fellow League members had heard the story quite a number of times and instances, despite Sir Justin's insistence that it was a good story. While serving the Justice League, Shining Knight became friends with Vigilante, and they were often paired together. Sir Justin participated in several League missions, among which the battle against Mordru, the Alien nanotech invasion, the army of Ultimen abroad the Watchtower, and Darkseid's invasion. Shining Knight also intercepted Task Force X when they were trying to steal the Annihilator, and despite having fought them bravely, he was outnumbered and was defeated by Rick Flagg. As a former knight, Shining Knight was a relentless and resilient combatant. He put others before himself, and wouldn't hesitate in giving his life to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. When the mutated General Eiling took on seven of the powerless Leaguers, including Vigilante, Stargirl, and S.T.R.I.P.E., Shining Knight engaged him despite being clearly overpowered. However, he kept lunging at him until he could no longer stand up. As a result, the observing public protected the fallen knight and demanded that Eiling back off, which he eventually did. Equipment The Shining Knight, being a knight of Arthurian court, used the staple equipment of the chivalric age: a sword, armor, and a horse. However, the Shining Knight's equipment is magically enchanted, courtesy of Merlin: his sword could cleave through nearly anything, his armor protected him from strong impact, and his Pegasus-like steed Winged Victory is just that—a winged horse. Background information Shining Knight was first featured in Adventure Comics #66 (September 1941) and was created by Creig Flessel. Sir Justin was a member of the King Arthur's Court. While en route to slay the ogre Blunderbore, Sir Justin freed Merlin from imprisonment. The sorcerer thanked his benefactor by bestowing upon him three magical enchantments: his sword was made to cleave through almost anything; his armor to protect him from a variety of impacts; his steed to grow wings, and known thereafter as Winged Victory. When Sir Justin engaged Blunderbore, he and his winged steed were buried in an avalanche of ice. They were preserved in a state of suspended animation, until a museum curator found and defrosted them in early 1940s. Sir Justin then decided to carry on his fight for justice as Shining Knight. He later joined the Seven Soldiers of Victory and the All-Star Squadron. When the Seven Soldiers destroyed the Nebula Man they were tossed to the winds of time. Shining Knight found himself in the era of Genghis Khan, until the JLA and JSA reunited him with the Soldiers twenty years later. See also * The Seven Soldiers of Victory Appearances * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * " " * "The Doomsday Sanction" * " " * "The Balance" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Patriot Act" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in swordsmanship Category:Justice League members Category:6th century individuals